Static-P
Ryan Andrew Seewald, better known as his alias Static-P, is a music producer who is a part of Black Static and Swerve (BSS) since December 6, 2009. Before that, he wrote some songs under the name of TetsukenZ. Tetsuken is a name he made up to sound Japanese when he was a little kid which he later found out to be actually Japanese. He said that it means "iron fist".Static-P (January 20, 2018) "Steaming with the man　【Golf It】" at 3:21:46 On May 2015, Ryan started a channel under the name of Static-P. The name Static-P comes from Black Static and Swerve, a company he is a co-founder of. The name Black Static was a character he made when he was younger on a game. It was "the inspiration for his own personal growth".Static-P (February 18, 2017) "Back Stage Pass - (Rainy is too good at art)" at 17:57 He created Static-P to be the online Anime personality of BSS.Static-P (October 20, 2015) Re: "Life Might Take Us". Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHT4P-VWhow&lc=z123hhgh2pe5vb0dx231wplbxsrlcbsd1Static-P (June 2, 2016). Retrieved from https://twitter.com/_Static_P/status/738608088702279680 He later released "Detective Detective" on that channel. He currently resides in Michigan.Member Map - Ryan Seewald 【Static-P】 Biography Early life Ryan was born in August 15, 1989 in Michigan. He has an older brother. He started messing around with a piano (the piano was inherited by his mother from his grandmother) at 1:03:43 intermittently when he was 8. Then, his mother married his stepfather. at 42:51 His stepfather worked at night and whenever Ryan was home, he would be sleeping. Ryan was not allowed to play with the piano very long as his stepfather did not want to be disturbed by the noise when he was sleeping. He could also not play the piano when his stepfather was awake since his stepfather watched the television and Ryan was told not to disturb him with the piano.Static-P (February 5, 2017) "Back Stage Pass - (Raccoon Buss Stop)" at 27:42 This continued until he received a little keyboard from one of his councilors at school when he was 10.Static-P (February 9, 2018). Black Static and Swerve Rocket.Chat Ryan could set the volume of the electronic keyboard donated to him to really low. This allowed him to play the piano quietly in his room. at 43:19 When he was around 12, his mother taught him the piano.Static-P (July 29, 2015). Retrieved from https://twitter.com/_Static_P/status/626479416135188480 She taught him how to play "Heart and Soul" and "maybe another song". Later, she stopped teaching him and he learned the rest on his own,Static-P (January 19, 2018) "Steaming with friends!!〈Golf It!〉" at 2:11:29 mostly for fun. High school When he was in high school, he started playing Ragnarok Online with his friends. His name in the game was Black Static; a character he created. After a while, he started to become more well-known in the server he played on. He realized that his online persona was more liked compared to his real self. Black Static inspired him to be more like the character''—''being his best self that he could be at all times. He started to be friendlier with the people at school which later made him a lot of friends. The name would later inspire his current online persona, Static-P. at 29:33 He was in his high school (and middle school) at 50:02 band in which he played the alto saxophone. He learned how to play the instrument during music lesson in high school. at 2:11:54 He started singing intently, producing and composing music, at 1:02:39 when he was 18.Static-P (December 12, 2017). Discord chat The start of Black Static and Swerve When he was 19, he met Joseph Anderson with whom he talked about changing people's life and and uplifting them through music. Until meeting him, Ryan never thought of seeing himself as having a career in music. at 22:42 Later, he dropped out of college after two yearsBlack Static and Swerve (May 9, 2018) "Don't Worry Wednesday!" at 1:25:27 to pursue music. For the next 9 years, he held jobs and what-not such as an inspector for mortgage companies at 11:48 until he could work on music as his full time job. Static-P He would go on to create a YouTube channel called Static-P on May 4, 2015 on which he would upload his songs. He created the channel to post the full soundtrack for Please Equip Your Weapon!, an anime by Einshine. Static-P knew that Einshine would not use the full version of the soundtrack and asked for permission to post it on another channel in case there are people who wish to listen to them.Static-P (April 5, 2018). Discord Direct Message On February 24, 2017,Static-P Plus - About he created the channel Static-P Plus to clean up his channel by re-uploading his non-music content there. The channel is intended for his vlogs, behind the scenes and streams. On the next day, he announced the creation of the channel on his main channel.Static-P (February 25, 2017) "Cleaning This Channel Up!" Trivia * Besides English, he knows a bit of Japanese, Spanish and Tagalog.Static-P (January 22, 2017) "Back Stage Pass - (Food SuperHero)" at 46:07 * He has stated that his ancestry is mostly GermanStatic-P (December 6, 2016) Re: "DD Speedart!". Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlMOXHk975c&lc=z12ostb4wmqkzljhv04cgxfpls2sjtezr5g.1480990627968414 with some Polish.Static-P (February 16, 2017). Retrieved from https://twitter.com/_Static_P/status/832119909459042305 * Ryan believes that he is related to Johann Sebastian Bach as his great grandfather was a Bach.Static-P (June 6, 2017). Discord chat * The 'P' in 'Static-P' stands for ProducerStatic-P (September 13, 2017). Discord chat which was recommended to him by his two Japanese friends. at 32:45 * His favorite genres are power metal at 2:18:44 and also swing.Kitten Pauws (February 12, 2018) "Interview with Static-P" at 10:17 Note Reference External link * Main YouTube channel * Secondary YouTube channel * * Twitter * Patreon * Spotify * Deezer * Smule * Google Play ---- Category:Member of BSS